


Le passé empoisonne l'avenir

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: Broken Hearts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broken Hearts, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Sakura errait seule dans les rues de son village comme tous les soirs depuis plusieurs mois.





	Le passé empoisonne l'avenir

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto. "Suite" des reproches finissent par user l'amour.

Sakura errait seule dans les rues de son village comme tous les soirs depuis plusieurs mois. Son appartement était devenu trop froid et trop déprimant pour qu'elle y fasse autre chose que dormir. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission, elle passait la majorité de son temps à l'hôpital, elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit et être utile était le moyen idéal pour cela. 

Elle était célibataire et elle était malheureuse, et le pire c'était qu'elle était l'unique responsable, c'était elle qui avait laissé s'en aller Shikamaru Nara, un garçon formidable avec qui elle avait connu le bonheur et avec qui elle recommencé à sourire. Leur relation s'était dégradée au retour de Sasuke Uchiha, le premier homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille. 

Elle avait tout d'abord crû que cela ne changerait rien pour elle, qu'elle était au dessus de cela et que son amour pour lui était du passé, seulement, à la seconde où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, son cœur, ce maudit traître, avait battu plus vite et plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle avait d'abord fait la sourde oreille à ses sentiments, elle avait mûri, elle n'était plus cette adolescente qui rougissait dès qu'il la regardait, et elle refusait de retomber amoureuse de lui...

Elle avait lutté longtemps contre lui, contre elle, contre ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle ne s'était pas aperçue que ce combat qu'elle menait avait des conséquences sur son comportement et la manière dont elle traitait son petit-ami. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la peine qu'elle lui infligeait et l'éloignement qui se creusait un peu plus chaque jour entre eux.

Shikamaru lui qui était un génie avait tout vu et tout compris, il avait su bien avant elle, bien avant qu'elle ose se l'admettre, il avait su qu'elle n'était plus complètement à lui et que le rival qu'il affrontait était trop fort pour lui. Sakura se rappelait leur dernière dispute, la dureté de ses mots et de ses yeux lorsqu'il avait croisé les siens, elle se souvenait lui avoir hurlé dessus, d'avoir essayé de préserver les apparences en vain. 

Lorsqu'il avait franchi la porte avec son sac elle ne s'était pas inquiétée, elle s'était même dit qu'il reviendrait, il n'était pas rancunier, il lui pardonnerait et rentrerait chez eux...Il n'avait pas réapparu, et deux ou trois jours après elle avait apprit qu'il était parti en mission pour une durée indéterminée au village de la pluie. Elle n'y avait vu aucun mal, au contraire, elle s'était dit qu'ainsi ils pourraient réfléchir chacun de leur côté. 

Elle avait profité de cette solitude pour tenter de se rapprocher de Sasuke, après tout c'était parce qu'elle était encore amoureuse de lui que Shikamaru avait rompu avec elle. Cela n'avait pas du tout fonctionné, il ne lui avait pas plus prêté d'attention que lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même équipe à la sortie de leurs années d'académie. 

Elle avait finit par renoncer, et elle avait réalisé que l'amour qu'elle croyait éprouver pour lui n'était que des cendres, mais qu'au fond d'elle, celui qui lui manquait vraiment et avec lequel elle avait envie d'être, n'était d'autre que le fils Nara. Son cœur était serré lorsqu'elle repensait à lui, ou lorsqu'elle tombait sur une photo d'eux. Elle n'avait été qu'une idiote pour ne pas faire la différence entre de la simple nostalgie et un véritable amour. 

Elle avait donc prit la décision de s'excuser auprès de lui et le supplier de lui accorder une seconde chance, de lui pardonner sa sottise, elle lui dirait que c'était lui qu'elle aimait, elle le lui répéterait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il la croit. 

Elle attendit son retour impatiemment, trouvant chaque jour plus long que le précédent. Il finit par rentrer à Konoha, après quatre mois loin d'elle, et elle se précipita à sa rencontre lorsqu'elle l' aperçu. 

« Bonjour Shikamaru.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Sakura, lui répondit-il étonné de la voir ici, lui souriant comme elle le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

-Comment vas-tu ?, lui demanda-t-elle. 

-Bien merci, et toi ?, lui demanda-t-il à son tour.

-Bien également, je te remercie, lui dit-elle un peu nerveuse. 

Il l'observait, elle lui semblait bizarre, il ne comprenait ni la raison de sa présence en face de lui ni cette gêne, ce n'était pas Sakura.

-Sakura tu es certaine que tout va bien ?, la questionna-t-il inquiet.

-Oui, je vais bien...Shikamaru je..., commença-t-elle.

-Shikamaru je suis désolée pour l'attente, ce contrôle a prit plus de temps que prévu, s'excusa une voix féminine en les rejoignant. 

-Ce n'est pas grave, comme tu le vois je ne suis pas allé bien loin, la rassura-t-il. Konan tu te souviens de Sakura Haruno, Sakura tu te rappelles de Konan qui est ma petite-amie.

-Ta petite-amie, avait-elle répété bêtement.

-Nous nous connaissons en effet, heureuse de te revoir Sakura-san, je tiens à encore une fois m'excuser pour l'attaque que l'Akatsuki avait mené sur votre village il y a quelques années.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est le passé, vous aviez vos raisons, et tous nos ninjas sont en vie grâce au sacrifice de votre chef, déclara-t-elle.

Qu'était-elle supposée répondre d'autre, Naruto était pour la paix, et si elle avait tenu rigueur à la kunoichi en face d'elle, cela aurait pu avoir un impact sur la relation entre leurs deux pays. Konan lui adressa un mince sourire de remerciement, ne semblant pas remarquer la déception dans les iris de la fleur de cerisier. 

-Tu voulais autre chose, Naruto nous attend ?, se renseigna le jeune homme.

-Non c'est bon, cela n'avait pas d'importance, allez-y, affirma-t-elle.

-Sûre ?

-Mais oui, allez-y, Naruto va être ravi de vous revoir, insista-t-elle. 

-D'accord, au revoir Sakura, la salua-t-il.

-Au revoir Sakura-san, au plaisir de te revoir, ajouta Konan.

-Au revoir à tous les deux, les salua-t-elle à son tour. »

Ils s'en allèrent main dans la main en direction de la tour de l'hokage. Il l'avait remplacé, il avait tourné la page, pendant qu'elle elle avait espéré qu'ils pouvaient se remettre ensemble. Il l'avait prévenu le soir où il avait quitté leur appartement, il voulait être heureux, et il avait trouvé le bonheur qu'il méritait tant. Le pire dans cette histoire c'était qu'elle était la seule coupable, c'était elle qui n'avait pas vu quel homme merveilleux il était, lui qui avait menti à tout le monde en racontant qu'ils s'étaient séparés parce qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient que des amis. 

N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, elle fit demi-tour en direction de chez elle, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et ses larmes se mélangèrent aux gouttes d'eau de la pluie qui avait fait son apparition dans le ciel de Konohagakure. Après son petite-ami, la kunoichi d'Amegakure, lui volait son soleil, Sakura avait définitivement tout perdu.


End file.
